


Shaman's night

by Polyn



Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, биофилия, нелюди
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: у Смерти есть одна идея
Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671841
Kudos: 2





	Shaman's night

**Author's Note:**

> бета @nny
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, крайне вольное обращение с матчастью, сайз-кинк, биофилия, ни один из персонажей не является человеком; автор в курсе, что нефилимы скорее всего бесплодны, но позволил себе такую фантазию  
> Примечание: события происходят после финала первой игры  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> некоторым образом [иллюстрация](https://i.ibb.co/0GDVzcw/dem-5e4343af59cde.png)

Ненадолго вернувшись в Кузнечные Земли, Смерть, опьянённый бурлящей в нём жизнью, решил проверить, все ли ограничения, наложенные на его натуру Обугленным Советом, исчезли вместе с Седьмой Печатью.  
Поздоровавшись с Тэйном и перекинувшись с Карном парой слов, он поднялся к Мурии. У него был и пристойный повод: он нашёл на измученной Земле несколько амулетов, сделанных творцами, и Ультэйн посоветовал отнести их сюда. Но истинная причина его визита была в другом.  
– Всадник. – Мурия узнала его шаги, а он остановился, на мгновение заколебавшись.  
Сейчас он скажет, что у него на уме (если такие идеи вообще рождаются в уме, а не в другом месте), а она ответит: "Я лишена зрения, но не обоняния. Ты отвратителен". Он никогда не умел по-настоящему смущаться, но сейчас прочувствовал эту эмоцию до неприятного ярко. Смерть очнулся от небытия совсем недавно, и всё в нём бурлило так же, как сама возвращённая после долгой разлуки жизнь.  
– Ты встревожен? – спросила Мурия. Проклятая ведьма читала его мысли, а он пялился на её огромные груди, как новорожденный мальчишка.  
– Если бы я тревожился, – он выделил это слово, – тебе следовало бы быть в панике.  
– Я не склонна к таким вещам, – с достоинством ответила она.  
Смерть скрипуче рассмеялся и сначала рассказал ей об амулетах. Половина была сломана, и они не сгодились бы даже на корм одержимому оружию, но Мурия заплатила за все.  
– Что-то ещё? – в её мягком густом голосе крылась насмешка. Она знала.  
– Ты можешь предвидеть будущее? – спросил он.  
– Ты знаешь, что нет. – Она вздохнула.  
– Всё ещё думаешь о том создании?..  
Она не ответила. Он решился – и это оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
– Ты не пробовала создать новую жизнь каким-нибудь другим способом?.. Более естественным.  
Лицо Мурии оставалось бесстрастным.  
– Этот мир умирает, Всадник. Мой народ слишком стар.  
– Но ты совсем не выглядишь дряхлой. – Раз она не отказала сразу, можно было продолжить разговор.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – Как он ни вслушивался, а не услышал ни гнева, ни раздражения, хотя и любопытства не заметил тоже.  
– Я недавно ожил, – сказал он так мягко, как только мог. – Когда Совет взял нас на службу, они ограничили нашу силу. Вселенной не нужны были новые нефилимы. Теперь все ограничения сняты. – Он пожал плечами, рассчитывая, что она угадает его жест.  
Подняв руку, она прикоснулась к его плечу, и Смерть едва сдержал дрожь: Мурия была древней во всех смыслах, старше него и, возможно, самой Лилит, но какой же она была живой!.. Он раньше, бывало, подходил достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать её запах, но только сейчас по-настоящему обратил на него внимание: и мёд, и яблоки, и палые листья, и сырая земля, и срезанная, иссыхающая под солнцем трава. До какого отчаяния надо было дойти этой женщине, чтобы попытаться создать бездушное существо?..  
– Ты предлагаешь мне поучаствовать в новом восстании против Сущего, нефилим? – Твёрдые пальцы скользнули по накидке, коснулись холодной неживой кожи. Смерть оглянулся: никто не смотрел в их сторону. Приблизившись почти вплотную, едва не касаясь маской её косы, он положил ладони на её бока над поясом (и всем, что на нём висело). Давным-давно он знавал и творцов, но успел забыть это ощущение: сейчас он словно касался ожившей скалы, дышащего монолита.  
– Я восхищён тобой, женщина, – сказал он. – И думаю, что ты достаточно безумна, чтобы рискнуть вместе со мной.  
– Ты спал с Лилит. – Это не было ни обвинением, ни отказом. Она просто хотела, чтобы он знал, что она знает.  
– Это можно сказать о многих, но я хотя бы сохранил разум. – Он вздохнул, готовый отступиться.  
А Мурия… рассмеялась.  
– Я не могу тебя поцеловать, Всадник, потому что ты носишь маску, – сказала она. – Ты хорошо выбрал время. Раньше я не приняла бы тебя, потому что ты не был достаточно жив.  
– Раньше я не был достаточно глуп.  
– Время никого не щадит.  
Смерть улыбнулся под маской, оценив приятную жестокость шутки.  
Не сговариваясь, они разделились до наступления бледной ночи. Смерть побывал в кузнице, повидался с Вульгримом и убедился, что тот не получал никаких новых сведений о Совете, добрался до Остегоса и услышал то же самое.

Мурия встретила его на обратном пути.  
– Тебе не стоило выходить. – Спешившись, Смерть подал ей руку. Разумеется, никакая тьма не могла помешать слепой или отказавшейся от зрения, но это было проявлением учтивости.  
– После того, как ты покончил с Порчей, это не так опасно. – Она улыбнулась, и Смерть подумал, что, если снимет маску и сам поцелует Мурию, она всё равно ничего не увидит.  
Ему пришлось вытянуться во весь рост и приподняться на цыпочки, но он всё равно не достал до её лица, и она наклонилась, угадав его желание. Губы её, хоть и очерченные мягче, чем у прочих творцов, были так же тверды, как пальцы, но они были тёплыми и гладкими, а дыхание её полнилось жизнью. Тело Смерти оставалось равно безучастным к боли и наслаждениям, но душа ответила на чужое дыхание. Смерть ощутил восторг, вдохновение, жажду, которых не чувствовал уже целые эпохи. Он как будто по-настоящему помолодел.  
– Ты зачаровываешь меня? – спросил он с напускной подозрительностью.  
– Не думаю, что это возможно, – с такой же притворной серьёзностью ответила Мурия.  
Она могла угадывать его мысли, а он по лёгкому изменению запаха прочёл её эмоции. Древняя ведьма волновалась не меньше (а скорее – больше) него, и ей тоже хотелось. Может быть, не так сильно, как ему. Всё же он, хоть и "первородный", был создан изначально несовершенным, а потом – изменён противоестественным способом. Мурия была так же естественна, как вода или небо.  
Не желая оставаться на открытом пространстве без маски, Смерть снова надел её.  
– Иди за мной, – сказала Мурия так деловито, будто они собирались искать ингредиенты для её колдовства. Но Смерть уловил трепет, слабую дрожь в её глубоком суховатом голосе.

Она привела его в пещеру, которой он раньше не замечал. Вход, закрытый деревьями и кустами, казался просто нагромождением осыпавшихся кусков сплошной скалы, разделявшей Кузнечные Земли на долины и проезды между ними. От подземного озера, стыдливо высовывавшего слабые волны из-под низкого каменного свода, тянуло холодом, но в самой пещере было тепло, а землю покрывал толстый ковёр мягкого мха.  
– Зачем тебе это место? – спросил Смерть. Он оставил Пыль и Отчаяние на страже, и теперь шёл следом за Мурией в глубину. Пещера была довольно широкой, но скальные выступы отгораживали от входа небольшую часть, где как раз могли с комфортом расположиться двое-трое творцов.  
– Я знаю, что ты умён, Всадник, – ответила Мурия. – Для некоторых дел нужна полная тишина, а наши жилища пронизаны звоном молотов и грохотом оружия.  
– Я не пытался задеть тебя, – признался Смерть после секундного раздумья. Он уже собирался довериться этой женщине – в той же степени, в какой она намеревалась довериться ему. Не было нужды внушать ей отвращение.  
– И не задел. – Она села на кочку, заросшую мхом, достаточно низкую, чтобы Смерти не нужно было вставать на цыпочки и тянуться за объятием или поцелуем.  
Мурия была не так огромна, как Карн или Тэйн, но всё же много крупнее его, и её роскошная фигура и изумительные пропорции могли бы отпугнуть кого-нибудь потрусливее. Смерть её размеры только вдохновляли. Он быстро скинул накидку и доспех, а вот с её одеянием пришлось повозиться. Она никуда не спешила, хоть и не изображала безразличия, а Смерть с удивлением понял, что торопится и даже немного взволнован из-за желания поскорее прикоснуться к обнажённой коже, одновременно твёрдой и гладкой, тёплой и пахнущей жизнью и такой же древней, как сама жизнь. Мурия расплела косу и позволила ему запустить руки в тяжёлые мягкие пряди, и Смерть с наслаждением пропускал их между пальцами и вдыхал аромат магии, зелий – и снова жизни. Он хотел на ощупь изучить монументально прекрасное лицо Мурии, но этого она не позволила.  
– Не прикасаться к повязке? – спросил Смерть.  
– Да, пожалуйста. – Это прозвучало нежно, почти беззащитно. Смерть понял, что перед ним не ожившая скала и не лишённая слабостей богиня, а живая (о да!..) женщина, хотя и древняя, и явно сильная. Сдавив его как следует, она могла бы переломать ему все кости – на одно мгновение, после которого они собрались бы в прежнем порядке. Она не проверяла его на прочность, но ощупывала с любопытством.  
– Кость?.. – с интересом спросила она, обнажив его чресла.  
– Только не спрашивай, как это работает, – попросил Смерть. – Лилит тоже не знает.  
– Но тебе приятно? – Мурия ласкала уже твёрдый, но ещё продолжавший увеличиваться член. Ладонь её была нежнее, чем можно было предположить по грандиозному сложению, и это было очень приятно, о чём Смерть и сообщил.  
Потакая любопытству Мурии, он обнажился полностью и позволил ощупывать себя и гладить, как ей хотелось, не мешая и не торопя. Рождённые для вечности, творцы вообще редко спешили, а Мурия очень обстоятельно подошла к делу зачатия.  
"Даже если ничего не получится, уже хорошо", – подумал Смерть, и мысль эта показалась ему самому какой-то слишком быстрой. У него впереди была не вечность, а проклятая куча дел, увлекательных, но хлопотных, но воспоминание о них казалось суетным здесь и сейчас, в этой мерцающей и шуршащей темноте, рядом с белогрудой красавицей крупней его примерно в полтора раза. Он готов был оставаться с ней сколько нужно, но всякое желание несло в себе долю нетерпения – особенно желание переполненного жизнью тела.  
– Я слишком увлеклась? – спросила Мурия, когда он обнял её и прикоснулся сухими жёсткими губами к безупречно гладкой, будто полированной щеке. – Ты очень интересный.  
– И да, и нет. Я позволю тебе рассматривать меня, сколько захочешь, даже магией, но сейчас я сам хочу узнать тебя.  
– Действуй, воин. – Его решительность позабавила её, и это было хорошо.  
Смерть проявил осторожность и нежность и в награду получил множество глубоких и нежных вздохов. Он целовал мощную и прекрасную шею Мурии, а после – её великолепные груди, оказавшиеся мягче и тяжелее, чем он думал. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не укусить только кажущуюся прочной плоть, он тёрся о неё носом, жадно втягивая в себя сладостные ароматы. Мурия хотела его, и этот запах пьянил крепче самых ядовитых зелий, какие доводилось пить или вдыхать Смерти.  
Они расположились в самой удобной позе. Мурия легла на спину, а Смерть встал на колени между её полусогнутых ног. Поднимая исполинские, безупречной формы бёдра, он и себя чувствовал могучим великаном. Погружаясь в ошеломительно нежное, влажное и горячее лоно, он сипло застонал от давно забытого удовольствия. Лилит щедро одарила его, и он мог сравниться размером члена даже с творцом, а с партнёрами из не столь крупных народов ему приходилось сдерживаться – только не с самой Лилит, разумеется. С Мурией его искусственное тело соединилось идеально. Его член не был ни слишком велик для её влагалища, ни слишком мал. Очарованный этой случайной гармонией, Смерть двигался плавно и неторопливо. Мурия согнулась сильнее, дотянулась до его прохладных рук, и он вздрогнул, когда она прикоснулась к нему магией. Жаркие волны пробежали по его телу: от частей, которыми он касался Мурии, – к самому бессмертному, с рождения неживому сердцу. Страсть захлестнула разум Смерти, вырвала у него контроль над телом и чувствами. Он застонал снова, громче, а движения бёдер сделались резче и чаще. Пальцы вдавились в упругую кожу Мурии. Подняв её ноги выше, он прижался губами к горячему бедру. С трудом сдержав желание укусить, он едва слышно клацнул зубами, а потом прижался лбом к месту, в которое едва не впился. Это оказалось приятнее, чем он мог предположить: уже не горячая, а тёплая и нежная волна прокатилась по телу и коснулась души.  
Никогда раньше, за все тысячи лет, Смерть не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он никогда не был настолько жив – даже в ранней юности. Он спал со многими, но не с древней ведьмой из народа творцов, к тому же исключительно красивой.  
– Ты восхитительна, – сказал он.  
– И ты хорош. – Мурия вздохнула, и по этому вздоху Смерть понял, что она наслаждается им не меньше, чем он – ею.  
Это было странно, но сейчас он не мог поразмыслить как следует. Движения, равно ласкавшие его и Мурию, стали необходимостью, ненадолго превратились в смысл жизни. Жизненные силы кипели в нём, и магия подогревала их. Смерть чувствовал, что постепенно раскаляется. Он собирался вручить Мурии часть себя – искру жизни, пусть слабую. Только добравшись почти до вершины плотского и магического наслаждения, он наконец искренне поверил в то, что это соитие может – только может – оказаться небесплодным.  
– Ещё, – потребовала Мурия.  
Смерть, погружённый в ощущения, заворожённый её красотой, замедлил движения, а теперь толкнулся так же резко, как раньше. Мурия вскрикнула, словно от боли, и он остановился.  
– Продолжай, – распорядилась она. – Ещё, – это был уже приказ, и возмущение, всколыхнувшееся в душе, чуть не перебило всё удовольствие, весь удивительный восторг.  
В такой момент, чтобы не утратить мимолётные, но драгоценные ощущения, Смерти пришлось обратиться к рассудительности и напомнить себе, что он (проклятье!..) занимается любовью, а не сражается и не интригует и что сейчас совершенно не важно, кто и как отдаёт распоряжения, если их исполнение приносит только удовольствие.  
"Не командуй мной", – подумал он, но вслух говорить не стал. Слишком возбуждённый, чтобы мягко попросить, он не хотел обидеть Мурию грубостью. Она не церемонилась с ним только потому, что сама отдалась удовольствию, и это льстило самолюбию Смерти, делая восторг и наслаждение ещё ярче. Он не только наслаждался сам, он дарил наслаждение – искреннее и бескорыстное.  
Когда он не только почувствовал это, но и осознал непривычно перегретым рассудком, удовольствие оказалось сильнее желания продолжать. Ослепительный телесный экстаз заставил Смерть содрогнуться, словно в агонии. Он зарычал, Мурия вскрикнула снова, и он, оглушённый, беззащитный перед потоком концентрированного наслаждения, понял, что она тоже достигла вершины, к которой стремятся все любовники. Переживая собственный восторг, она убрала магию из их единения, и, кончив, Смерть почувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. Бессильно, словно пустой бурдюк, он упал на мох рядом с Мурией, которая нашла его руку и благодарно сжала, и провалился в короткий, но глубокий сон. Инстинкт самосохранения попытался было возмутиться, но Смерть рассудил, что ему не повредит недолгий отдых. Мурия ничем не угрожала ему, пещеру охраняли самые надёжные стражи во Вселенной. Он позволил себе расслабиться.

Проснулся он быстро, но спокойно. Всё было совершенно так же, как когда он заснул: в пещере было темно и тихо, Мурия по-прежнему лежала рядом и держала его за руку. Она не спала, но, возможно, была в трансе, поэтому Смерть осторожно позвал её, а когда она сказала "да", спросил:  
– Что-нибудь получилось?  
Она долго молчала, и Смерть успел заподозрить неладное и отбросить бессмысленное беспокойство. В мире полно было более важных дел, чем одно несостоявшееся зачатие.  
– Я думаю, да. – А вот Мурия испугалась. Неужели эта прекрасная женщина сейчас впадёт в панику и воскликнет: "Что же мы наделали?!"?..  
Смерть поднёс к губам её руку и нежно поцеловал запястье – широкое, но изящное.  
– Ты должен уехать, – сказала Мурия спокойно, но печально.  
– Я вернусь, – пообещал Смерть. Он знал, что может и не исполнить обещания. Но он хотел вернуться. Не только для того, чтобы взглянуть, кто у них получился (и не надо ли прикончить это отродье). Он хотел прожить с Мурией ещё не одну длинную медленную ночь. – Я постараюсь вернуться, – исправил он неточность своих слов. – Потому что хочу продолжить. Если захочешь ты.  
– Ты изменишься, Всадник. – Она повернулась набок, легко пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его лицу, и теперь Смерть почувствовал себя чудовищно обнажённым. Проще было остаться без кожи – особенно ему, – чем позволять этой женщине вот так "рассматривать" себя. Но он обещал и не собирался изменять своему слову без веской причины.  
– Стану слишком мёртвым для тебя? – Это могло прозвучать грубо, но Мурию явно не задело.  
– Не для меня. Для любви. – Она произнесла это слово застенчиво, словно невинная девочка, и Смерть понял, что сам он вряд ли сможет его повторить. Лилит напитала это слово ядом, который до сих пор не вымылся из воспоминаний Смерти.  
– Ты не видишь будущее, – напомнил он. – Мы узнаем, когда узнаем.  
– Я не буду ждать, – предупредила Мурия.  
– Я обижу тебя новым визитом? – Он поймал губами её пальцы и отстранился, чтобы начать одеваться. Рядом с ней слишком легко было забыть обо всём остальном и продолжить сразу же, как она отдохнёт.  
– Нет. Я буду рада тебя видеть, но ты не обязан возвращаться.  
– Спасибо. – Он благодарил её не только за наслаждение и за участие в безумной попытке, которая могла привести к трагедии – или к изменению Вселенной, но и за это разрешение не обещать и не приезжать. – Ты прекрасная женщина, Мурия.  
– Ты оказался галантным кавалером, Смерть. – Она улыбнулась и села.

Они омылись в ледяном озере. Он помог одеться Мурии и поднял цветы, выпавшие из её волос.  
– Оставь себе, если хочешь, – едва слышно сказала она, и Смерть положил их в поясную сумку. Лепестки сомнутся и станут пылью, но ещё долго будут хранить призрачный запах, уже ставший ценным для Смерти.  
Облачившись, он хотел проводить её обратно к творцам, но она сказала:  
– Уходи сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы мою беременность связали с тобой.  
– Рано или поздно всё станет известно. – Он пожал плечами. – Но ты права.  
– Сделай так, чтобы мир, в который придёт твоё дитя, был лучше прежнего.  
– Страшная просьба, – каркнул Смерть. – Но я постараюсь её выполнить. Прощай, лучшая из колдуний.  
Он поклонился, зная, что она угадает движение, а после уехал.  
Кипение жизни в нём было уже не таким ярким: часть её перешла к Мурии, и это было правильно. Но Смерть по-прежнему чувствовал себя живым, молодым и сильным настолько, что он в очередной раз напомнил себе об опасности, таившейся в самоуверенности. Чтобы выполнить просьбу Мурии, ему предстояло перевернуть Вселенную. Но хотя бы не в одиночку.  
С удовольствием выбранив Совет, Ад и Небеса самыми гнусными словами, Смерть открыл для себя портал.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041162.htm?oam#more6


End file.
